Fourth of July
by Cutebutdeadlyalchemist
Summary: Just another Roy and Riza oneshot.  Fourth of July is much more special for them than you might think...


**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>It was the Fourth of July in Amestris, a day where family and friends spend time together and little children run through the streets causing mischief. It is a time when boys try to get their hands on fireworks so that they might light up the sky at night. It is a time when families sit together and watch the fantastic arrays of colored fire dance across the sky.<p>

Unfortunately, it was also a time of constant working and paperwork for the military. Roy Mustang sat, scribbling his signature on a never ending sea of documents, at his desk, counting down the seconds until he could finally go home. At this rate, that time seemed farther and farther away. He had to finish though. Tonight was the one night that he had to leave early. Tonight was important.

"Colonel," Lieutenant Hawkeye called him, "Are you done yet?" They had made it a point to drive to work together, now that they were living under the same roof. They had been dating for a while now so it was only natural. Every day seemed to be the same old routine with Mustang slacking on his paperwork and Hawkeye having to stay behind and wait for him.

Mustang looked at the clock and, noticing the time, sprang from his seat, grabbing Riza's hand as he went. He led her quickly from the office toward his car and practically pushed her to the passenger seat. He took his place behind the wheel, ignoring the look of confusion and something that resembled anger that Hawkeye was shooting at him.

"What the hell was that for?" she asked a bit angrily as he drove away from Central Command. Roy smirked at her, not taking his eyes from the road.

"Now, now, Lt.," he chided, "You wouldn't want to miss the fireworks."

Riza sat back in her seat, sighing at the man. He always did this when he had something to show someone. She could only remember too well when Roy had told Major Armstrong to go to the east to see the "beautiful women" all as a plot to reveal that Maria Ross was indeed alive. As much as she wanted to know what was going on with him, she kept her mouth shut, choosing to instead let him take her wherever he pleased.

They came to a secluded spot atop a hill that had an amazing view of the sky, perfect for watching the fireworks. He reached into the backseat, pulling a blanket and setting it down on the moist grass. He then offered his hand to her and sat her down next to him on the blanket. He drew her close to him so that she was leaning into him and Riza rested her head on his shoulder, smelling his all too familiar cologne.

The fireworks began and they watched in silence, holding each other tenderly and letting out the occasional "ooh" and "ahh" at the show. Toward the end, Roy turned his neck toward her, staring into her eyes. She stared somewhat longingly back.

"I want you to pay attention to this next one," he began as another set of fireworks adorned the sky. A few went off, showing beautiful sparks that cascaded to the ground. The next set spelt out one word, "Riza." Riza looked at him curiously and Roy pointed back to the sky, indicating her to look.

The next spelt out something she would never forget. Something that every woman dreamed of hearing. It spelt out "Will you marry me?" Riza's hand went instinctively to her mouth, covering it in shock. Her eyes welled with tears from joy and surprise and without thinking, she catapulted herself onto Roy, knocking him to the ground.

Roy looked up to her, smirking slightly. "Do I take that as a yes?"

Riza smiled down at him, kissing him gently. "What do you think?"

Mustang straightened himself, hugging Riza gently before pulling on one of his gloves. "Then I had better let them know," he said. "I just hope that this works." He snapped toward the sky, flames coming from his fingertips and swirling until they resembled words. It read, "She said yes."

They appeared in the sky for no more than thirty seconds, but in that time Roy had Riza pinned on her back and was kissing her passionately.

(Meanwhile)

The members of Mustang's team were gathered a little ways away from where Mustang had supposedly taken Hawkeye to propose. They gazed at the letters in awe until Havoc broke the silence, nudging Breda, "You owe me fifty bucks."

* * *

><p><strong>~AN~<strong>

**I haven't written a Royai little oneshot in a while but since it is the fourth of july I figured I'd write one... Happy Fourth of July!**

**I don't know if Roy can get his flames to spell out letters... but I think it would be really cool if he could! **

**I also imagine Roy proposing to Hawkeye and the other subordinates taking bets on whether she would say yes or not...**

**Thanks for reading (and possibly reviewing!)**


End file.
